leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aatrox/@comment-43864553-20190923153727
To begin with, I want to say that I don't believe that these changes to Aatrox are necessary. I think that Aatrox is in a fairly decent spot. I just wanted to try mixing old and new Aatrox together because it seemed like fun. Passive: Blood Well 10-20% of the damage Aatrox deals is stored into his blood well, which can hold 100-1800 (based on level) points and loses 5% (5-90) per second if Aatrox hasn't dealt or taken damage in the last 5 seconds. If Aatrox hits an enemy champion while the blood well is full, he becomes hellbent for 4 seconds, gaining: 5/7/9/11/13/15% Bonus AD (level 1,4,7,10,13) 10/12.5/15/17.5/20% Increased Self-Healing (level 1,4,7,10,13) 15/17/19/21/23/25% Bonus Attack Speed (level 1,4,7,10,13) The hellbent duration is refreshed if Aatrox damages an enemy champion. Q: The Darkin Blade The sweet spot damage and knock up are still there but the damage has been changed to 20/40/60/80/100 (+ 50/55/60/65/70% Bonus AD). The swings deal 50-25% (based on level) reduced damage to minions. Moreover, instead of each consecutive swing being stronger than the last, the speed of the swings now scale with 50% of his bonus attack speed. The reason for this change is because W: Blood thirst/ Blood Price I reverted his Infernal Chains back into Blood Thirst/ Blood Price, but I am going to change it to synergize more with his Q. I never really liked new Aatrox's W and E because their only purpose was to help him hit his Qs. Every 12/11/10/9/8 seconds (not affected by CDR), or after hitting an enemy champion or a monster with The Darkin Blade, Aatrox gains a charge of blood, up to a maximum of 3. Each of his basic attacks consume those charges and: Blood Thirst: 5% of his current blood well and heal himself for that amount (+ 6% of his missing health. Capped at 60-100 against non-epic monsters. Blood Price: 50 health to deal 50/60/70/80/90(+25% Bonus AD) bonus physical damage on hit. This does 50% reduced damage on turrets, inhibitors and the nexus. Also, basic attacks reduce the cooldown by 1 second. There is one more idea I had but I’m pretty sure it would be annoying to deal with in the laning phase so I scrapped it. If Aatrox uses his empowered attacks on a champion while hellbent, he’ll: Slow them by 20-40% (based on level), decaying over 2 seconds (Blood price). Gain a decaying movement speed buff of 20-40% (based on level), decaying over 2 seconds (Blood Thirst). E: Umbral Dash I couldn't decide which of 3 changes I would make to his E: 1.) Remove the passive effect but give the dash a charge up effect where the longer you hold it, the farther you'll go. It’s basically like vi’s Q except it doesn’t deal damage but it doesn’t slow you while charging up. Also, the cooldown is increased the longer you charge it. You can charge for 6 seconds but it becomes fully charged after 3 seconds. This means that a fully charged up E will go on an 11 second cooldown. If you tap E, it works the same it currently does. Cooldown: 13/11/9/7/5 seconds 2.) keep the passive but reduce the healing to 10-20%. 3.) Remove the passive but give him a second E where after he dashes, he can release a mini riven ult that does 50/80/110/140/170(+ 100 AP) magic damage and slows them by 40%. R: World ender Aatrox can only use his ultimate if his blood well is full: Aatrox consumes his blood well to gain increased size and become hellbent for the next 8/10/12 seconds. The bonuses from his passive are doubled, giving him: 10-30% Bonus AD 20-40% Increased Self-Healing 30-50% Bonus Attack Speed On cast, Aatrox becomes ghosted and gains 60/70/80% decaying movement speed for 2 seconds. If Aatrox scores a takedown on an enemy champion, the on-cast effects are refreshed and the duration is extended by 2 seconds. You may be wondering “where’s Aatrox’s revive”, to which I say “I don’t think he needs it.” In my opinion, Aatrox’s revive wasn’t really that impactful. Even though I like Aatrox’s revive, I don’t really think that he really needs it because it was pretty useless whether you were ahead or behind: 1.) If you were ahead, the revive rarely ever triggers since you keep healing more damage than they can deal to you. 2.) if you were behind and revive in the middle of a losing team fight, what’s stopping you from dying again? To those that believe that the revive was his identity, I'm going to have to say that his drain-tanking potential is what makes Aatrox who he is. That’s one of the few things that both old and new Aatrox had in common although it has changed a bit since old Aatrox heals from auto-attacks and new aatrox heals from ability damage. One of things that really annoyed me about new and old Aatrox is how different they were. Old Aatrox was more of late game duellist while new Aatrox was a lane bully that thrived in the early game. These changes are meant to let the player decide whether they want to become the auto-attack sword master he used to be or the combo-based world ender he is today. These changes could make him op or useless since I kind of just mashed his new and old abilities together, but like I said in the beginning, I only did this for fun and don't think these changes are necessary.